tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Break Her Heart
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Immunity Challenge: Cannon Ski-Ball Standing at the top of each tower, two members of each tribe will roll cannon balls down a long steep chute. While four other members will use ropes in an attempt to aim the chute trying to break one of the other tribe’s tiles. The first tribe to break all five of the other tribe’s tiles will win immunity. 'Winner: '''Maui Story Night 15 Maui returns from Tribal and Ray regroups his alliance. He states that nothing has changed and Chris is still the next to go. While the alliance chats, Chris is tending to the fire while watching the majority strategize. Day 16 The two tribes meet Jeff at Heroes Arena. After Andrew reacts to seeing his wife gone, Jeff explains that they are switching tribes. He pulls out a bag of rocks and explains that as well as six red and green rocks, there is a gray rock. Whoever pulls the gray rock will not go to a tribe and be sent to Exile where they will join the losing tribe after Tribal. When the rocks are pulled, Andrew pulls the gray rock and goes to Exile. Everyone else drops their buffs and goes to their new tribes. After they receive their new buffs, they go out to their new camps. Geoff, Hannah, and Ray welcome Luke, Jamie, and Cody. Luke and Jamie reunite with their loved one and go off on their own to catch up. While talking, Luke informs Geoff of his idol and that they can take control of the tribe. Ray joins the two as Luke puts his idol back in his bag. Ray tells Luke he and Geoff were aligned from the start and he wants to work with him as well. Luke accepts the offer. Meanwhile, Jamie and Cody tell Hannah Luke has been the main outsider and he is probably going with Ray and Geoff so the three of them need to work together. At Oahu, Chris and Laura go to the beach to discuss strategy. As they talk, Violet suggests to Carl that they go couples strong and get rid of Megan and Christine. However, Carl states he has no intention of working with Chris as he was on the outs on their original tribe and wants him and Laura gone. Violet struggles to convince Carl otherwise, but he is firm in his decision. At the beach, Chris shows Laura his idol and explains that Carl and Megan were aligned but that Megan is easily annoyed with Carl and may be willing to vote him out. Laura then states she is with Christine and they can easily get her on their side. Meanwhile, Christine and Megan stay at the shelter and watch the couples go off together. Christine comes to the conclusion that they are the swing votes between Carl/Violet and Chris/Laura. Megan agrees and promises to stay with Christine and the two talk about their voting strategies. Day 17 At Exile, Andrew searches around to try and find food. After searching for hours, he comes up empty handed. He returns to his fire disappointed to find it has burned out. It soon begins to rain as Andrew takes shelter in a small save. At Oahu, Violet goes off with Megan to talk strategy. She reveals that she was aligned with Aivars before the swap. When asked about the majority, Violet reveals that the majority was Laura, Jamie, Andrew, Cody, and Christine while Luke was there for a while but was gonna go at the last Tribal but won immunity. Megan thanks Violet for the information. Megan talks to Christine about possibly going with Violet and Carl. Christine, while wanting to stay with Laura, says she's fine as long as they make the right choice. Meanwhile, Chris is worried about Megan and Christine siding with Violet and Carl. He talks to Laura about possibly using his idol. Day 18 The two tribes meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. For Maui, the rollers are Cody and Ray while the rollers for Oahu are Megan and Christine. On Oahu, the couples are not able to communicate well with Carl yelling at Laura to listen to him. With Maui, the couples communicate well. Maui manages to smash two of their tiles. Chris loses his cool on Carl for yelling at Laura, annoying Megan and Christine. Maui continues to smash their tiles until there is one left. Megan yells at the couples to stop fighting and to pay attention. However, Maui smashes their final tile, winning them immunity. Oahu returns from the challenge and are split into their three groups. Violet tries to convince Carl to apologize to Laura so Megan and Christine don't side with Chris and Laura. However, Carl is confident in Megan's loyalty from their original tribe. Meanwhile, Megan talks to Christine about going for Carl instead of Laura, due to his actions during the challenge. Christine, wanting to stay with Laura, quickly agrees with Megan. Megan and Violet talk about the vote and Violet tries her best to convince Megan to go with her and Carl. Violet apologizes for her husbands behavior during the challenge and that she didn't condone it. After Violet leaves, Megan is approached by Chris and Laura. They ask if she is gonna vote with them at Tribal. Megan states she and Christine are leaning towards voting with them and against Carl. At Tribal, Carl states that it's him and Violet against Carl and Laura with Megan and Christine as the swings. When asked if he thinks he is safe, Carl states he is as Megan is loyal to him. Megan states she is actually undecided on who to vote with, surprising Carl. Carl then calls out Megan for her statement, frustrating Violet. When asked her feelings, Violet tells Carl that he needs to calm down and not call people out. The tribe is then called to vote. As Jeff comes back with the votes, Chris stands up. He pulls out the idol, shocking everyone except Laura. He then uses the idol on Laura and sits back down. In the end, no one voted for Laura and Megan and Christine vote for Carl along with Chris and Laura, blindsiding him. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * A choice Ray makes angers Cody. * Violet tries to do anything to survive. * A Tribal could cause distrust between allies. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water